Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower head and, more particularly, to a shower head with a rotary bottom cover assembly.
Description of The Related Art
Conventional shower heads are regular bathroom accessories, which are generally classified into hand-held shower heads, rain shower heads and massage shower heads. The spray patterns of the shower heads have multiple types, including normal spray, pure spray, massage spray, rain spray and so on for users to choose from. The massage spray takes the form of intermittent water output and intermittently hits on human bodies for users to perceive high and low water pressure thereon. As the water flow of the massage spray is perceivably soft and comfortable water, many people are therefore fond of the massage spray.
However, as the massage shower heads come with impeller to implement intermittent water output, have numerous parts and limited water output range, and are structurally complicated and space-taking, less favorable word of mouth arises from users' experience with the massage shower heads.